Train of Thought
Train of Thought is the sixth episode of Season 2 and the eighteenth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Ever heard of a murder mystery on the Orient Express? It’s a murder on the Express when a train ride wraps you up in an investigation for who murdered a picture perfect family with a boy who loved trains. Will you solve the murder before the killer takes the train and rides away? Episode Summary Soon after the guests hears a piercing scream of a little boy, Silvano is first to run toward the sound as the others follow. They then arrive in a carriage where they find the bodies of a dead family. Soon after, the train conductor starts to accuse the guests of the murder. As Silvano starts to break down, Spencer, Monica and Carson convince the conductor to prove their innocence, the conductor giving them two hours before leaving. Soon after, Jennifer starts to investigate, finding a bloodied knife as Silvano is comforted by Arthur. They then examine the knife further, which has the scent of stinky blue cheese, before Colin insists that he knows how to solve the murder due to his detective movie expertise, lighting a fire in Silvano. Silvano, Arthur and Spencer discover that the killer was most likely left-handed before Carson, Colin, Jennifer and Mason start to interrogate suspects, including Mr Jake Mortimer, Andrew McCullough and Andrew's wife Mary Sanguis. Celine and Monica then go to flirt with the train conductor, who informs them of a new suspect, Charles Buckingham. Meanwhile, Arthur and Spencer looks for more clues, including the passenger list as Silvano soon finds a handkerchief that helps him determine that the killer drank champagne before committing the murders. Meanwhile, Arthur finds a list that mentions the passengers: The guests, Spencer and six other guests, all potentially the killer. Arthur then questions Emily Kings as Meera Sloan flirts with Colin before Silvano hurries to the dining carriage to tell his allies of a final clue. They then return to the murder scene where they find out that the killer had left a toy train that belonged to the little boy in a suitcase. They then collect green fibers off the train along with pink flakes that they identify as skin cells. As the skin cells reveal a DNA sequence that proves the killer was a woman, they finally find out that Meera was the killer before going to confront her in the carriage. After they attempt to arrest her, she demands for them to back off so she can explain. She then explains how she hated that her family passed away while they lived happily as a picture perfect family, saying that they deserved the pain and death she gave them before threatening them with a steak knife. Soon after, the train conductor reveals his true allegiance to the guests as Meera stabs Carson after he attacks the murderer. Soon after, the guests demand that Spencer to be released before Meera threatens to kill all of them and Spencer unless they voted one of their own, as a life for a life. In the dining carriage, the guests then do the voting, before Andrew McCullough talks to Silvano, who reluctantly lets the man comfort him. Meanwhile, Monica and Celine talk to each other, Arthur and Mason reflect over Arthur's son before Andrew does the choosing pick, revealing Colin to be the one to give up his own life. As Meera and the conductor busts into the carriage, Colin makes his final words before Meera attacks and Edward and Tom appear to save the guests. Despite the warlocks dissolving the conductor to black smoke, Meera takes her final victim out the window and they're both torn apart on the track before the remains of their bodies fall off into a deep ravine, their bodies hitting the rocks below. Spencer then enters the room as Jayce reveals that he voted Colin, prompting an angry retort from Mason as Spencer realizes that Silvano was hanging for his dear life off the edge of the train. Arthur, Spencer and Edward then rescue Silvano before Andrew fades away from their sight, a emerald green skull in his place as the train slowly stops. Soon after, Edward warns them of the time depleting as Jayce makes action to place a bomb. Soon after they escape the train, it explodes as Silvano recovers a ring and the guests walk back to the mansion. Edward and Tom then explain that they were members of the Against Evil Allegiance and that they were there to stop the Toymaker's schemes of killing all of them to grow their power. The Toymaker then tells them that they would not escape his games. Silvano finds a dice before Tom then explains that the emblem on the ring Silvano got was of the Game Wizard and that they were about to face his biggest game ever... Characters *Jayce Foster *Monica Castillo *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Colin Argent *Celine Harper *Edward del Lobo *Tom the Merman *Spencer Ashworth *Meera Sloan *The Conductor *Emily Kings *Mary Sanguis *Charles Buckingham *Jake Mortimer *Andrew McCullough Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2